This invention relates to a device for hanging up or disconnecting a telephone terminal in a closed telephone system such as that normally being found in the home.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an accessory device adaptable to a home telephone terminal, such device being useful in automatically hanging up or disconnecting the telephone at a first telephone terminal station when it is desirable to converse at a second telephone terminal station without the necessity of returning to the first telephone terminal station to hang up the telephone.